1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plate-link chain having a plurality of link plates that are hingedly connected with each other by pairs of rocker members.
2. Description of the Related Art
Plate-link chains generally include rocker member pairs that are composed of two rocker members each, wherein the rocker members extend transversely to the longitudinal direction of the plate-link chain. The rocker member pairs are positioned within openings in the link plates and with some degree of play therebetween. Curved contact surfaces are provided on the rocker members and on the link plates, along which curved surfaces the rocker members and link plates bear against each other to transmit force. The rocker members include curved rolling surfaces along which the rocker members of a rocker member pair roll against each other and/or slide on each other to transmit force.
Such a plate-link chain can be used as a means of transmitting traction force in a belt-driven conical-pulley transmission, or as a toothed plate-link chain in a toothed belt-driven transmission, in motor vehicles or the like, for example. In a plate-link chain the tractive force is transferred by means of frictional contact between outer ends of the rocker members and the conical disk surfaces of the two conical pulleys. In the case of a toothed plate-link chain the tractive force is transferred through meshing of the teeth of the toothed plate-link chain with teeth of the toothed wheels.
In the region of the plate-link chain or toothed plate-link chain that is not encircling the conical pulleys or toothed wheels, i.e., in the region in which the plate-link chain is running freely, the chain can vibrate laterally. That involves transverse vibrations of the chain in the direction of the axes of rotation of the conical pulleys or toothed wheels. Furthermore, vibrations of the plate-link chain or toothed plate-link chain are possible in the direction of force transfer and again perpendicular to the direction of force transfer as so-called strand vibrations.
In particular, lateral vibrations of the plate-link chain or toothed plate-link chain increase the necessary structural space for the housing of a transmission, because striking of the chain against the housing wall should be avoided.
An object of the present invention is therefore to provide a plate-link chain or a toothed plate-link chain that has a small vibration amplitude, in particular in the case of lateral vibrations. In addition, the invention relates to the use of such a plate-link chain in a belt-driven transmission.